


Running On Fumes

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam barely manages to catch Dean before he hits the floor . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running On Fumes

Stumbling through the door of their room, Sam barely manages to catch Dean before he hits the floor. They’ve been without sleep for a week, stuck in the woods fighting one demon after another. Sam hauls Dean to one of the beds, completely exhausted himself, but unwilling to let Dean sleep in his filthy clothes. Peeling off the layers, Sam’s surprised when Dean’s lashes flutter and he manages a small, weak smile. 

“You’ll use any excuse to get into my pants, huh, Sammy?”

Sam leans down, pulling the covers up to Dean’s chin, kissing his forehead. “You better believe it.”


End file.
